The Kunoichi
by c0nfid3nt-Hinata
Summary: The leaf village is enganed in war. She fights. Why does she fight? The questions flood back after one thrown Kunai. Who does she kill?


**The Kunoichi **

_Author's note: By __LIAM O'FLAHERTY __other add ins and revisions by C0nfidentHinata. Characters Owned by Masashi Kishimoto. In this fan fiction, Konoha is at war with Suna. Before the war, Sand and leaf were best friends. Sand was also at war with grass at this time so Kohona lent their ally some ninja. Actually, a lot of ninja. Tons of families were split up and moved to Suna and half the leaf village mostly pack up and left to help. Well after those ninjas got there they were sworn in to help Suna. Then Suna broke there treaty and turned on Kohona with Grass as a ally. They wanted to bring down the strongest county. This was for a mature audience so if you don't get some words they you can look them up in a dictionary._

* * *

The long June twilight faded into night. The leaf village lay enveloped in darkness but for the dim light of the moon that shone through fleecy clouds, casting a pale light as of approaching dawn over the streets. Falling Kunai littered the sky. The sound of clashing weapons rang though the silent night. The leaf Ninja and the Sand Ninja waging war.

On a rooftop, a kunoichi lay watching. Beside her lay her kunai. Her face was the face of a young woman, thin and ascetic, but her white eyes had the cold gleam of the fanatic. They were deep, thoughtful, and held the byakugan bloodline. They were the eyes of a woman who is used to looking at death.

She was eating a sandwich hungrily. She had eaten nothing since morning. She had been too nervous to eat. She finished the sandwich. She paused for a moment, considering whether she should risk a smoke. It was dangerous. The flash might be seen in the darkness, and there were enemies watching. She decided to take the risk.

Placing a cigarette between her lips, she struck a match, inhaled the smoke hurriedly and put out the light. Almost immediately, a kunai flattened itself against the parapet of the roof. The kunoichi took another whiff and put out the cigarette. Then she swore softly and crawled away to the left.

Cautiously she raised herself and peered over the parapet. There was a glare of something shiny and a kunai whizzed over her head. She dropped immediately. She had seen the gleam. It came from the opposite side of the street.

She rolled over the roof to a chimney stack in the rear, and slowly drew herself up behind it, until her pale eyes were level with the top of the parapet. There was nothing to be seen--just the dim outline of the opposite housetop against the blue sky. Her enemy was under cover. She was about to use to special bloodline, byakugan.

Just then an armored car came around the corner and advanced slowly up the street. It stopped on the opposite side of the street, fifty yards ahead. The kunoichi could hear the dull panting of the motor. Her heart beat faster. It was an enemy car. She wanted to attack, but she knew it was useless. Her kunai would never pierce the steel that covered the gray monster.

Then round the opposite corner of a side street came an old woman, her head covered by a tattered shawl. She began to talk to the man in the turret of the car. She was pointing to the roof where the kunoichi lay. An informer.

The turret opened. A man's head and shoulders appeared, looking toward the kunoichi. The kunoichi raised quickly took a kunai out of the case on her leg. She aimed and threw it. The head fell heavily on the turret wall. The woman darted toward the side street. The kunoichi threw another sharp kunai. The woman whirled round and fell with a shriek into the gutter.

Suddenly from the opposite roof sebon was thrown and kunoichi dropped her kunai with a curse. The kunai clattered to the roof. The kunoichi thought the noise would wake the dead. She stooped to pick the fallen kunai up. She couldn't lift it. Her forearm was dead. "I'm hit," she muttered.

Dropping flat onto the roof, she crawled back to the parapet. With her left hand she felt the injured right forearm. The blood was oozing through the sleeve of her jacket. There was no pain--just a deadened sensation, as if the arm had been cut off.

Quickly she drew her knife from her back pouch, opened it on the breastwork of the parapet, and ripped open the sleeve. There was a small hole where the sebon had entered. On the other side there was not hole. The needle like weapon had lodged in the bone. It must have fractured it. She bent the arm below the wound. the arm bent back easily. She grounded her teeth overcome the pain.

Then taking out her field dressing, she ripped open the packet with her knife. She broke the neck of the iodine bottle and let the bitter fluid drip into the wound. A paroxysm of pain swept through her. She placed the cotton wadding over the wound and wrapped the dressing over it. She tied the ends with her teeth.

Then She lay still against the parapet, and, closing her eyes, she made an effort of will to overcome the pain.

In the street beneath all was still. The armored car had retired speedily over the bridge, with the machine gunner's head hanging lifeless over the turret. The woman's corpse lay still in the gutter.

The kunoichi lay still for a long time nursing her wounded arm and planning escape. Morning must not find her wounded on the roof. The enemy on the opposite roof covered her escape. She must kill that enemy and she could not use her kunai. She had only a shuriken star to do it. Then she thought of a plan.

Taking off her leaf headband, she placed it over the tip of the throwing star. Then she pushed the shuriken slowly upward over the parapet, until the headband was visible from the opposite side of the street. Almost immediately there was a report, and a kunai pierced the center of the headband. The kunoichi slanted the throwing star forward. The headband clipped down into the street. Then catching the throwing star in the middle, the kunoichi dropped her left hand over the roof and let it hang, lifelessly. After a few moments she let the shuriken drop to the street. Then she sank to the roof, dragging her hand with her.

Crawling quickly to her feet, she peered up at the corner of the roof. Her trick had succeeded. The other ninja, seeing the headband and weapon fall, thought she was dead. The other ninja, a kunoichi, like herself, was now standing before a row of chimney pots, looking across, with her head clearly silhouetted against the western sky.

She smiled and lifted a kunai with her left arm. The distance was about fifty yards--a hard shot in the dim light, and her right arm was paining her like a thousand devils. She took a steady aim. Her hand trembled with eagerness. Pressing her lips together, she took a deep breath through her nostrils and threw the knife.

She peered across and uttered a cry of joy. Her enemy had been hit. The other ninja was reeling over the parapet in her death agony. She struggled to keep her feet, but she was slowly falling forward as if in a dream. The weapon fell from the other ninja's grasp, hit the parapet, fell over, bounded off the pole of a barber's shop beneath and then clattered on the pavement.

Then the dying enemy ninje on the roof crumpled up and fell forward. The body turned over and over in space and hit the ground with a dull thud. Then it lay still.

The kunoichi looked at her enemy falling and she shuddered. The lust of battle died in her. She became bitten by remorse. The sweat stood out in beads on her forehead. Weakened by her wound and the long summer day of fasting and watching on the roof, she revolted from the sight of the shattered mass of her dead enemy. Her teeth chattered, she began to gibber to herself, cursing the war, cursing herself, cursing everybody. Why did sand have to betray them?

She looked at the headband on the ground, and gave it a glare. She almost blamed the villages. Why did they have to pin people against each other?

She decided to leave the roof now and look for her ANBU captain, to report. Everywhere around was quiet. There was not much danger in going through the streets. She crawled down through the skylight to the house underneath.

When the kunoichi reached the laneway on the street level, she felt a sudden curiosity as to the identity of the enemy ninja whom she had killed. She decided that whoever the enemy was they were a skilled ninja. She wondered did she know her. Perhaps she had been in her own company before the split in the army. She decided to risk going over to have a look at her. She peered around the corner into the street. In the upper part of the street there was heavy firing of weapons, but around here all was quiet.

The kunoichi darted across the street. A kunai with flaming tags tore up the ground around her with a hail of shuriken and sebon, but she escaped. She threw herself face downward beside the corpse. The rainfall of weapons stopped.

Then Hinata Hyuuga turned over the dead body and looked into her sister's face.


End file.
